The present trial is to assess the efficacy and tolerability of thalidomide in healing ulcers causing symptomatic Crohn's disease. Efficacy will be measured by the Crohn's Disease Activity Index, and a physician driven assessment of treatment goals. Safety will be assessed as a secondary objective by careful scruitiny for any adverse reactions, frequent pregnancy testing in women with childbearing potential and EMG monitoring in patients on long term treatment.